ADEUS ANO VELHO, FELIZ ANO NOVO!
by Pisces Amanda-chan
Summary: fic de ano novo dos nossos douradinhos... todos estão preparando a festa de ano novo sob o comando do Dite... mta confusão! EM HIATUS


ADEUS ANO VELHO, FELIZ ANO NOVO!

By Pisces Amanda-chan

Resumo: fic de ano novo dos nossos queridos cavaleiros... todos estão preparando a festa para a virada do ano que promete... confusões à vista!

ADEUS ANO VELHO, FELIZ ANO NOVO!

Era fim de ano no santuário, mais exatamente dia 31 de dezembro, e os cavaleiros tinham decidido comemorar a virada do ano juntos. Assim, todos estavam ajudando na preparação para a festa, que seria no coliseu.

No Coliseu...

Afrodite e Misty estavam cuidando da decoração e praticamente mandavam e desmandavam em todos os outros cavaleiros...

Dite: Saga, pode colocar aquela mesa alí? Saga leva a mesa pro lugar indicado O que você acha Misty? Como vai ter muita gente na mesa, pensei em colocarmos a comida em outra mas, como num bufê...

Misty: acho que não, talvez seja melhor que a comida fique na mesa mesmo... não foi assim que foi feito no natal? Oo

Dite: bom... foi... ah deixa pra lá, Saga... leva essa mesa de volta!

Saga que estava saindo do coliseu volta para levar a mesa que acabou de colocar na arena volta meio mal humorado...

Saga: Afrodite, acho melhor você parar de me dar ordens, eu não sou seu servo!

Dite: aii tá bom... mas me faz o favor de tirar a mesa de lá? olha impaciente pros lados e onde é que tá a toalha de mesa que eu pedi pro Mu trazer?

Misty: o que você acha de colocarmos alguns balões e fitas enfeitando as muradas do coliseu? Obviamente tudo branco...

Dite: não sei... se der tempo de ajeitar pode ficar legal, mas em vez de fitas, usa tule, ok? MU, CADÊ A TOALHA DE MESA QUE EU TE PEDI? Òo

Mu que estava ajudando Aioria a colocar no lugar as cadeiras se virou para Afrodite.

Mu: calma... eu já vou buscar... uu e sai

Misty: e as cadeiras? Já trouxeram o número certo? A última coisa que falta acontecer é na hora faltar cadeira... precisamos de 91 cadeiras...

Dite: KANON!!!!! QUANTAS CADEIRAS VOCÊS JÁ TROUXERAM?

Kanon, que já tinha trazido um monte de cadeiras e agora tomava o lugar de Mu ajudando Aioria se virou irritado com o berro so cavaleiro de peixes...

Kanon: não precisa gritar que eu ouço muito bem, e já trouxemos as 89 cadeiras...

Dite: mas nós precisávamos de 91 cadeiras... arranja mais duas aí!

Kanon então vai resmungando atrás de mais duas cadeiras.

Misty: vou então providenciar o tule e os balões pra decorar... acho que você devia ir ver como andam as amazonas na cozinha, só não esquece de bater pra caso alguma ter tirado a máscara... Ah... vem comigo Deba? Preciso de ajuda para trazer todo o material depois...

Deba: ok... vamos logo

Assim Afrodite foi para a cozinha do refeitório e Misty e Aldebaran foram para a vila comprar o material...

Na Cozinha do refeitório...

Todas as amazonas estavam cozinhando animadamente, afinal tinham muito que preparar até a noite, afinal era um banquete para 91 pessoas, quando ouviram Afrodite bater na porta.

Dite: posso entrar pra ver o andamento do banquete ou tem alguém sem máscara aí?

Marin: espere um pouco!!!

Assim algumas amazonas de bronze que conversavam sem máscaras colocaram as máscaras de volta.

Shina: pode entrar!

Afrodite entrou então na cozinha com um bloco de anotações na mão olhando as comidas preparadas pelas garotas...

Dite: suponho pelo que vejo que temos pouca coisa já pronta, não?

June: bem... sim, mas ainda temos tempo e não paramos nem um segundo ainda...

Dite: tudo bem... já fizeram a parte que precisava ir na geladeira?

Marin: sim... começamos por tudo que precisasse ir na geladeira e que precisasse de mais tempo na panela ou no forno...

Dite: bem... estão fazendo um ótimo trabalho meninas... vou deixá-las trabalhar...

E assim Dite sai da cozinha...

Shina: vocês não acham que o Dite está meio estressado com tudo isso?

Amazona desconhecida: eu acho, mas isso é problema do coitado do máscara que vai ter que agüentar o estressadinho

Marin: bom vamos deixar de conversa e nos dedicarmos aos pratos que temos de preparar...

E assim todas voltaram ao trabalho.

Na vila, mais precisamente no supermercado...

Kamus e Miro estavam comprando as bebidas para ceia... mas aparentemente estavam com problemas para decidir o que levar...

Kamus: bom, para o brinde temos de levar champanhe, mas não podemos esquecer que os cavaleiros de bronze, Atena e Kiki são menores de idade e portanto não podem beber bebidas alcoólicas, portanto devemos levar também espumantes não alcoolizados...

Miro: ahhh mas que graça tem? Deixa eles... aposto como eles vão querer provar e, tirando o Kiki, eles nem são tão crianças...

Kamus: Miro, entenda uma coisa: o que você quer que eu faça é contra a lei. Temos sim que levar um espumante sem álcool... e você não precisa tomar do sem álcool, só me ajudar a levar tudo pro santuário... e anda logo que ainda temos de ver os sucos, refrigerantes e tudo mais...

Miro: o quêêêê??? OO

Kamus: claro, ou você achou que ia passar a noite bebendo só champanhe?

Miro: mas refrigerante... suco... não tinha coisa melhor não?

Kamus: ok.. vamos comprar cerveja e vinho também, mas ainda assim iremos comprar os refrigerantes e sucos...

Miro: já vi que não adianta discutir... né, se cubo de gelo ambulante?

Kamus: oui, mon ami...

E assim os dois continuaram a pegar as garrafas de bebidas para a ceia...

Na loja de artigos para festas e decorações...

Misty escolhia os balões em diversos formatos, desde os convencionais, os compridos (para fazer bichinhos) e os em forma de coração...

Misty: o que você acha Deba? Levo estes de coração ou aqueles comuns?

Deba: bom... eu não sei muito de decoração, mas acho que devia levar do comum...

Misty: huummmm eu vou levar dos dois tipos... vai ficar uma graça misturar os formatos... agora vamos ver o tule...

E assim os dois vão ver o tule...

No coliseu...

Afrodite estava arrumando a decoração do coliseu quando Seiya foi falar com ele.

Dite: ué? O que foi Seiya?

Seiya: a Saori disse pra mim ajudar a organizar os fogos que serão soltos...

Dite: ahh claro... então quero que faça o seguinte: estes aqui são os fogos mais simples e fraquinhos... quero que você espalhe nos lugares mais altos do coliseu, formando um círculo... estes outros aqui são mais fortes e você vai colocar quatro junto dos mais fracos, um bem afastado do outro... e este, bem este você coloca lá em cima aponta o ponto mais alto do coliseu pode fazer isso?

Seiya: tá bom...

E assim Seiya foi arrumar os fogos como Afrodite pediu...

Dite: mas e aonde que estão o Kamus e o Miro que não chegam logo com as bebidas?

Aioria: Dite... DÁ PRA SE ACALMAR UM POUCO? Vai dar tudo certo... você vai ver... todos vão adorar e se divertir... então relaxa... você tá muito estressado...

Dite: mas eu tenho que organizar tudo logo... e tem que ser rápido para dar tempo... põe as mãos na cabeça e sai se desesperando

Aioria: ele não entendeu... uu

Aioros: ihhh esquece que ele só vai desestressar na hora da festa, e olhe lá...

Shura: é, mas até lá...

Aioria: quem vai se estressar somos nós...

Aioros apenas balançou a cabeça.

E assim a tarde passou, com os cavaleiros arrumando a festa, até que às 21h estava tudo pronto para a festa e todos foram se arrumar, para depois voltarem para aproveitar dos frutos de tanto trabalho...

Continua...

N/A: calma gente! eu dividi essa fic em duas partes, mas a 2ª parte eu vou postar amanhã sem falta, ok? oo'

Ah e só pra deixar claro: esta fic pode parecer, mas não é bem uma continuação de "É NATAL É NATAL JÁ CHEGOU O NATAL!!!" as duas são independentes, cada uma homenageando uma coisa diferente... XD

Bem, essa fic pode não estar maravilhosa, mas eu fiz ela pra homenagear o ano novo hoje mesmo, então me desculpem caso esteja horrível demais...

Como sempre, espero comentários, sejam críticas elogios ou até ameaças por fics meio "estacionadas"... XD

Bem acho q por hoje é só...

Fui e que a força esteja com vocês!!!!


End file.
